


Let's Make a Deal

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Calthazar but it can be read as just brotherly if that's not your thing., Tumblr drabble transfer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has one demand for his help to get Abaddon Hell's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

What a time to be alive!

There are bodies moving all around him, some woman wraps herself around on one of Balthazar’s arms while red wine resides in a cup in his other. The weather is chilled, most stick close to one another at this party he’s found himself invited to. Ice and snow builds a wonderland outside. His gifted flesh is buzzing with the warmth of liquor ( which he knows truly does not warm him & yet he finds his vessel practically feverish ).

The woman whispers in his ear and dismisses herself to chat with other women she seems to know. He doesn’t mind. In fact, it means he can find someone else to dance with as he stains his lips red with glorious flavors.

          “ Ah! “

He calls out, the woman of the hour ( or perhaps the epoch if she wins this battle with Crowley ) catches his eye. Abaddon, what a lovely creature. Her vessel is absolutely stunning and he’s glad she’s accepted his invitation to tonight’s event.

( he needs to get in good with the new management downstairs, after all )

          “ You look utterly bored. “

Balthazar chuckles, lips spreading into his infamous twist of a smirk. She looks far less impressed than any other in this room and he doesn’t blame her. She has more things to worry about. Especially with the brothers trying to see to her demise ( he can’t fathom why they’d rather Crowley than the lovely piece of work in front of him ).

          “ Come on, liven up! You could be dead. “

Which he should rightfully be but that was story for another day.

          “ Balthazar— “

The blond holds up a finger and the red head frowns. With the glass in one hand being placed on the table, he offers the other to her.

          “ Humor me. “

And why she does, he hasn’t the slightest idea. Then again, perhaps it was for the future jokes that could be spoken of. An angel dancing with a Knight of Hell ( future Queen )? How scandalous! It was right up his alley.

          “ Now, Darling, “ he begins, letting her lead in the current dance, “ I have a very, very few, ah, demands to make for offering my services. “

Her grip tightens, he is a deal maker on the side. She knows better than to truly settle without fine print. & Balthazar knows she knows this, it’s a win-win situation for him with the demands he hopes to make.

          “ And? “

She questions and the blond grins switching up to take the lead as the songs change.

          “ You have my support as long as you don’t hurt Castiel, understand? “

Balthazar murmurs, fingers tightening on Abaddon’s vessel. He can almost taste her questioning his demand. His one, lonely demand.

          “ &, obviously, myself. I want Crowley’s head on a platter just as much as you do therefore— you have my full support with those minor catches. “

The red head tilts her head as it taking a moment to think about the deal. He knows she doesn’t think as much as put on a show for him and everyone around him. The thrill of waiting, however, is a sweet one he doubts he’ll ever tire of. He knows he’s won.

          “ Deal. “

She states with a confidence that comes from knowing she’s secured a powerful ally.

          “ Fantastic! “

Balthazar’s mouth moves as they turn to the middle of the room. Abaddon is far less happy with the press of lips than he is. Then again, a deal is a deal and all deals must be sealed with flesh.

When they part, Balthazar glances upward causes the hopeful Queen to glance up as well.

          “ Mistletoe is a wonderful way to end any deal, don’t you think? “

Abaddon isn’t given a chance to respond when she’s left staring at nothing with the faint sound of wing beats where her companion was standing mere milliseconds before.


End file.
